Vocalist and Vampire
by ancafefan69
Summary: Sasuke, a vampire, enters one of he's gigs to only see blue eyes, blond hair boy staring at him while on stage. He leaves naruto blood red rose, making him sasuke mate lots of smex and boy and boy action after first two chapter! X3
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story, so please be nice and read and review

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, Sakura will be with Lee, Sasuke would always be seme , Naruto would always be uke and Gaara would be in a cute panda suit X3!**

Vocalist and Vampire

_I never expected to fall in love with a raven hair vampire during one of my band gigs. _

This happen a few months ago. My bad got a gig at a club called "Red-eye Demons". It was our ticket to stardom. "Yosh! We finally got the gig we always wanted!" said the guitarist, Kiba. "Yeah. All thanks to our leader's thinking" said the bassist, Gaara. "Hmmm… yea" said the drummer, Shikamaru. "Thanks, Neji!" said the vocalist, Naruto. "No problem guys. It for the band" Neji, the guitarist said. Our band is called "Neko Ninjas" and we are a visual key band. We dress up in dark outfits or we dress like women and we always wear cat ears and a tail. I, Naruto, write mostly all the songs. Well, that's not important, what's important was when I saw "Him".

We get set up for the show tonight. Time passes by and it was time for us to get on stage. We get on stage, a spotlight shines on the stage. "Konbawa! We are Neko Ninjas" I said smiling while the crowd shouts and yells. "I hope you will enjoy our band" I chuckle at the screaming fans. "Let's go guys!". The guitar starts, then the rest of the band joins in. I look into the audience and start singing.

_Kirameke venus utsukushiku Kirameke venus konjiki ni  
Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa sumairu(smile) ichiban ii onna_

Kirei na ano ko ni shitto wo shiteru Ano ko mitai ni umare kawaretara  
Jinsei sukoshi wa chigatteta kamo ne nante mistake na kangae de

Onaji hito ga futari itemo dame de Sekai ni hitotsu dake no egao ni hikareru

Kagayake venus mujaki ni Kagayake venus hokorashiku  
Kono sekai wo kimi dake no raito de terase  
Kirameke venus utsukushiku Kirameke venus konjiki ni  
Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa sumairu(smile) ichiban ii onna

Hade na keshou ni nail nanka shite Iketeru onna ni natta ki de ite mo  
Nanika chigau tte kidzukare wo shite Uso wo tsuku no mo iya desho?

Ari no mama no jibun wo aisanakya Hito wo ai suru koto sae dekiru wake ga nai

Tokimeku venus junjou ni Yurameku venus wa romansu  
Koi suru kimi ni koi wo shite shimau yo  
Kirauru hitomi no manazashi de Yureteru boku no koto minaide  
Boku no mune wo kogasu kimi wa sumairu(smile) ichiban ii onna

_(Neji's Guitar solo)_

Warau koto wo osorezu Yuuki wo moteta kimi dake ni  
"Ganbatta ne" to tsutaete agetai yo

Kagayake venus mujaki ni Kagayake venus hokorashiku  
Kono sekai wo kimi dake no raito de terase  
Kirameke venus utsukushiku Kirameke venus konjiki ni  
Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa sumairu(smile) ichiban ii onna

Kimi wa boku no taiyou sa

_(Kiba's guitar solo)_

The crowd went wild after the song. Hours pass and songs were sung. We was at our last song of the night, that's when "He" came in. I look start at him and smile. "This will be the last song for tonight! It's a new song. It's called "Kesnai Tsumi". The band started playing, I look start at him and started singing.

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyutto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

_(Neji's guitar solo)_

Haki dashita kono koe wa sumi to wakatte mo  
Ikiteyuku atashi nara iki no tsudzuku made

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyutto dakishimete

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori tsudzukeru

DARLING

We walk off the stage, the crowd chanting our name. "Yahoo! That was great!" said Kiba. "Yes. We did a great job" Gaara said with a small smile. We walk into our dressing room and there was one blood red rose for me. I pick it up and smelled it. "Who's it from?" Neji said. I pick up a card and written in cursive it reads,

"_I enjoy the show tonight. It was interesting. You do look sexy in those cat ears. Btw, I saw you staring at me, dobe. Hope to see you again._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

"It's from Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said. "Isn't his last name mean fan?' said Shikamaru. Naruto giggles. "Yes it does. I didn't even know." Shikamaru sighs "Don't tell me you like him" Naruto grins "maybe, maybe not. But we might see that teme again at our gigs." Shikamaru lilts a cigarette and places it on his lip and sighs. "Troublesome"

**Well! How did you like it?? Please remember to review! There is more of this story people! It's not done yet! The two songs were (in order) Smile Ichiban li Onna by An café & Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kiade. There would be a lemon soon! But am not telling when. Anyways, Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, it would be a yaoi anime. Also there would be a lot of smex everywhere~**

**Vocalist and Vampire**

**Ch 2: "Byukagun"**

I left the hotel just for a walk. It was pretty cold in the morning of October. I walked along different stores and houses. I see a park and I walk inside. I haven't been to the park for years. I walk pass the swings and sit on a bench. I was about to doze off when I saw "Hi- I mean Sasuke Uchiha. _'Oh my god! He's walking towards me! Why am I talking in my head?'_ "Hello dobe." He said with a smirk. I stood up, slightly pouting, angry. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, teme!"

"Hn"

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you going to see me tonight?"

"Yes I am and what am doing here is none of your concern"

"Oh. Sorry I asked"

He chuckled, "The reason I am here is to see you." I smiled, "Really?" "Hai naru-chan" he said with a small smile. I blush a bit and look at my watch. "Well I got to go". I face him, wrap my arms around his neck and peck his lips. "Thank you for the rose. I love it". I let him go and started walking to the hotel. "See you tonight Sasuke". "Hn" he said while walking the other way.

(Sasuke POV)

Once naru-chan was out of sight, I fell on the bench, breathing heavily. _'Damn! Never knew he was so blunt. I didn't even see that coming.' _After I regain breathing, I teleported home. "Where did you go, Sasuke-kun?" My brother Itachi said. "Nowhere" I said walking pass him. "You don't need to lie to your onii-san. A human been on you and I think you should burn those clothes or wash them before one of the elders smell you" he said walking towards bathroom. "I prepare a bath for you. Give me your clothes so I can put them to wash." He said with a small smile. I walk towards him "Arigato onii-san" He smiled. I got into the bath, while Itachi put my clothes to wash. I came out the bathroom with only a towel and enter my room. _'Dull as ever. Good thing I have naru-chan to lighten up my world.' _ I threw myself on the bed. "Can't wait till tonight."

(Back to Naruto)

When I got to my hotel room, my band mates were still sleeping. I sighed and went to wake up Neji. "Neji. Wake up. We're going to be late and we have to prepare for tonight's gig." I said shaking him. Neji grunted and rolled off the bed. He stared at me and smiled a bit. "Thanks for waking me, naru-chan." He kisses my forehead. "Go wake the others. " I nodded and went to wake up the others. Once we was fully awake, we drove to another club called "Byukagun." We started setting everything up and by the time we were done, it was time to get ready for the show. Like always we was wearing our cat ears and tail but we was cosplaying as high school girls. I walk on the stage with the band and a spotlight shines on us. "Konbawa! We are "Neko Ninjas!" We are going to have a great show! Are you ready?!" The crowd yelled showing that they are ready and my band starts playing "Love is war"

_Muo ikiba ga nai wa_

_Kono koi no netsuryo _

_Ahhh…._

_Haiiro no kumo_

_Monochrome no kensou_

_Hizashi wa kageri_

_Yuugure wa iro wokate iku_

_Aa, sekai go nijin de_

_Soredemo suki de irareruka nante_

_Wakatteru,_

_Kedo dou sureba ii no_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba_

_Baka da na_

_Watashi_

_Hajimeru no yo_

_Kore wa sensou_

_Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante_

_Setsu naru koi_

_Sore wa Tsumi_

_Misete ageru_

_Watashi no omoi wo_

_Saken de mita Megaphone wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobi shittatte_

_Kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_Aa, itsunamanika hareta sora_

_Zenzen niawani_

_Kimochi ga osaerare nakutte_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba_

_Naite nanka_

_Naih dakarane_

_Daisuki_

_Tatakau no yo_

_Heart wo ute_

_Shudan nate eran de rarenai_

_Skirt hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no….._

_Geigeki youi_

_Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu_

_Koi wa moumoku_

_Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no_

After the song, Sasuke came in. I saw him and smiled. He looked at me and smiles a bit. I looked into the crowd and smile. "This song is very special. I wrote it before we became a band. It's called "Best friend!" Hope you enjoy it!!" The crowd went wild and the band started playing. I look into the crowd while swaying my hips to the beat and started singing.

_Osanakigoro yume mita mirai yosouzu wa  
Ima mo iroasezu asayakani mae wo muiteiru  
Ookikunareru you ni senobishite mita keshiki  
Toki ni wa kujikesouni naru keredo gutto namida koraete_

Hitotsu no ookina yume ni mukai hashiri hajimeta  
Taisetsuna nakama ga iru kara ganbaretanta

Tsuyoku ikiru shounentachi yo  
Hitori janai yuuki wo dashite  
Tsuki susunda sono saki ni wa  
Nakama to warai kagayaku kimi ga iru

_(Guitar solo)  
(Kiba part)  
Kore kara aruku kewashii michi wa hikari ni ochita ibara no michi da  
Yokumo warukumo saisho de saigo douse yaru nara yume wa kanaeru  
Mimamotte kureru hito no tame ni daisuki na hito ya jibunra no tame ni  
Ishiki no reberu chou HIGH ni shite kyou mo aruku onore no michi  
_

_(Back to naruto)_

_  
Hitotsu no ookina yume ni mukai hashiri hajimeta  
Taisetsuna nakama ga iru kara ganbaretanta  
_

_(all together)  
Bokura ga ima aruku michi wo, takai kabe de fusagarete mo  
Tomaranai sa buchikowashite, yume ni mukai susunde iku_

Tsuyoku ikiru shounentachi  
Hitori janai yuuki wo dashite  
Tsuki susunde sono saki ni wa  
Nakama to warai kagayaku boku ga iru

_Dear my friends!!!_

_(Guitar solo and then crazy instrumentals)_

Once we finish with the song, we sang a few more songs and the show was over. We walked off the stage and walked right into our dressing room. "That was a great show guys." Neji said with a smile. "Yeah it was! Naruto's song was awesome!" Kiba said grinning. I giggled a bit. "It was a song about us. Awww… naru-chan. So sweet." Gaara said with a smirk. I blushed. _'Great! Now they are going to tease me! Why am I talking in my head again?!'_ The guys started teasing me and there was a knock on the door. One of the stage mangers stuck his head in the room. "Naruto-kun. You have a visitor. He said to meet him outside, once you change out of your cosplay costume." I smiled and blushed. "Tell him that I'll be out in 5 minutes." The stage manger nod and went to send the message. "Hmm… naru-chan?" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Yes, shika-chan. It's him. Now leave me alone while I change." I started changing out of my costume into my regular tight clothing. My band mates just stare at me and smile. Once I was dress, I grab my coat, said bye to the guys and left.

**Yay!! Second chapter is done! Next chapter will be some smut! I promise! Hee hee! Soo anyways, first song was "Love is war" by Miku Hatsune (if you wanna listen to this song, please check youtube!) &&& the second song is "Best friend" by Gazette!! (awesome band). So, I need ideas for the next few chapters…. Soo anyone with ideas pm me or send me comment or something~ hee hee JA ~NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothing from Naruto! _ I wish i did tho~ it would be awesome!!**

**Warning:::::: There will be a lemon in this chapter~ This is my first lemon~ i hope you enjoy it!**

_**Vocalist and Vampire**_

Chp 3:"IMITATION BLACK"

I went through the back door and ran towards Sasuke. "Hee hee... sorry am late. Did i make you wait long?" I asked. "No" He said with a smile. I linked arms with his. "Where are we going?" I asked Sasuke. We started walking towards a sports car. "We are going to dinner" He said while opening the car door for me. I got in the car, putting on my seatbelt. Sasuke got in the car and we drove to the restaurant. Once we were at the restaurant, we were put at a table. We order our food and waited silently. While waiting for the food, i felt a hand slide into my inner thigh and grope me. I let out a little yelp and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips. He started rubbing his hand on my inner thigh making my penis come to life. I struggle to keep my blush down bit it failed. Sasuke notice my erection and started stroking it with one of his fingers. I covered my mouth so my moan won't escape. "Ngh~! S-Sasuke... s-stop. Not here." I moan out softly. Sasuke smiled and stopped. _'Gawd! How am I supposed to get this down?! Oh! I'll think of Rock Lee in g-string! Oh yea~ That worked' _Once it came down, the food came and we ate in silence.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lemon starts here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Once we was done, we drove to my hotel. Sasuke parked in the lot and followed me inside the hotel. Once inside my room, Sasuke started licking my neck, taking off my clothes every step we took towards the bed. Sasuke laid me on the bed and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nibbling on his bottom lip before sliding my tongue into his mouth. _'Mmmmm.... so tasty. Like vanilla' He_ slowly licked my lips and started kissing and sucking my neck making sure he leaves hickies. I moan softly and looked at him._ "Why am I the only one half naked?!' _ I gently push him, and took off his shirt. Slowly, I ran my hands down his perfect white skin admiring it. Sasuke smirked and kissed my chest, slowly licking my nipples. i close my eyes moaning. He slowly kissed his way down my chest, stopping at my belly button to dip his tongue in and kiss it. I open my eyes to see him slide my boxers off me. I blushed and moan when I felt his hand on the base. He stroked the base and ran his finger on the slit. iI moan at the touch, shivering with need. Sasuke slowly licked the tip of my dick and suck on the slit which made me moan loudly. I felt him smirk and started sucking on the head going deeper and faster. I moan loudly at the feeling. He took my dick deeper into his mouth and I knew I was going to cum soon. He kept sucking my dick deep and fast, I moan out loudly "Sasuke.... Am c-cumming!" I came into his mouth and he swallows it all. "Naru-chan? Are you ready?" he said taking off his pants and boxers. "Yea" I said panting. "So get on all fours and spread your butt cheeks." I did what I was told and he licked my butthole making me moan. He slides two of his fingers in me and started fingering me. I moan loudly wanting more. He started stretching me making my hole bigger so I won't feel any pain. He stops stretching me and turn me over so I'll be lying on my back. "Naru-chan? Are you ready?" He asked again. "Y-yes! Fuck me please Sasu" I moan out. He slowly entered me. I moan and when I felt him slide his whole dick in, my eyes widen in pleasure. He slowly started to thrust into me, smirking going slow just to tease me. "Sasuke… Don't tease me. Fuck me hard!" I moan out loudly. He licks my lips and neck. "As you wish, my Naru-chan" I moan out loudly in pleasure as he picked up speed. Sasuke knew he was close but he didn't want to cum, so he lifts one of my legs up and thrust deeper in me hitting my prostate head on, making me scream in pleasure. "S-ahhh-asuke… am going to cum!" Sasuke only smirked when he thrust into me deeply making me cum upon our chest while he came inside me. He smiled while I slowly close my eyes for sleep but I notice something before I fell asleep._ 'His eyes turn red and they have black spirals going around. What with the fangs? Mmm… I'll ask him later after I sleep'_

Sasuke POV

I watched as my Naru-chan slept. I was going to suck his blood but I couldn't do it. I sighed and went to take a shower. I came out the shower, dried myself and got dressed. Before I left I wrote a note, kissed Naru-chan forehead and left. Itachi was in my room when I got home. "How was your night with your play mate or should I say lover?" he asked with a smirk. "Hn. It's none of your business." I said taking off my clothes and throwing it in my hamper. "So who should I bring in so you suck some blood out of them?" He asked walking towards the door. "Just bring me anything good" I said with a sigh. _'So thirsty'_ Itachi pushed in a slutty girl into my room and I was on her neck in a second sucking her blood dry. Once she was empty with blood, I threw the body out the room and lay in my bed. I sighed _'Hmm… not enough'_

Naruto POV

I was awoken by Neji in the morning. "Mmm… too tired to wake up" I said covering my head with the covers. "Come on" he said shaking me. "We have a show and Kiba going to play the keyboard, so you have to play the guitar." I sighed and got up. "Okay. I'll be ready in a few." I got up and went to take a shower while Neji went to wake Shikamaru. Once out the shower, I dried myself with my towel and started getting dressed. I saw the letter put it in my pocket while leaving my hotel room. I waited for the guys on the bus. Once everyone was there, we drove to the gig. We started getting set up and by the time we were done it was time for makeup and costume. Today theme was Gothic Lolita but the other guys wanted to wear a white button down shirt and black jeans. So I ended up the only one wearing the Gothic Lolita dress with black ribbons' with heels! Neji is wearing a light purple long wig that has a cute pony tail with purple contacts. Garra is wearing a blue short hair wig with blue contact lens on his eyes. Shikamaru and Kiba just wore an open white button down, black skinny jeans and converse. Once we were dressed, we got on stage. All the girls in the crowd started squealing and yelling out how cute I am. I giggled and blushed. "Hello Everybody! We are Neko Ninjas and this is Imitation Black." Kiba started playing then the band joins in.

_IMITATION BLACK_

_(Neji)_

_yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai_

_itsuwari no kokoro_

_(Garra)_

_kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai_

_shikkoku no sekai_

_(Naruto, Garra, Neji)_

_zutto kimi ni iitakatta_

_tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni_

_osae kire nai shoudou ga_

_kowarete shimau no nara_

_(Neji, Garra, Naruto (la,lalala))_

_aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni_

_amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_kuro de nuritsubushite_

_(Neji)_

_shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte_

_marude kage wo kakusu you ni_

_(Garra)_

_mou modore nai no?_

_kono mama futari de kiete shimaou_

_(Naruto, Neji, Garra)_

_itsuka kimi to musubareru to_

_shinjite te wo hanashita noni_

_jibun rashisa no nai ai nara_

_kowashite shimaeba ii_

_(Neji, Garra, Naruto (la,lalala))_

_kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute_

_kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION_

_taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara_

_kimi ga mie naku naru_

_Please teach me the answer?_

_(Neji)_

_joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi_

_batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de ii_

_(Garra)_

_saigo ni kimi ga itta_

_kotoba wo daite_

_(Naruto)_

_itsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo_

_dakishimeta kata no kanshoku_

_tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni_

_kimi ni ai ni iku yo_

_(Neji, Garra, Naruto (la,lalala))_

_yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare_

_kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION_

_tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato_

_kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete_

_ochite yuku_

_aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni_

_amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_kuro de nuritsubushite_

The crowd went wild. Girls throwing their panties and bras at Garra and Neji. We played a few more songs and the concert ended. I went straight to my dressing room grabbed my pants and pull the letter that Sasuke wrote. _"Naru-chan… sorry I left early and sorry about not coming to the concert. Something happen to me and I had to take care of something. I know you wondering what's with the fangs and the red eyes you saw on me. I'll tell you. Come to the park after the show._

_Atisheru, Sasuke."_

I put on my coat and left without saying a word towards the park.

**Sooooooo…… am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I had to do college essays and scholarships and stuff! Am soo sorry! But I hope the lemon made up for it~ it was my first lemon. I feel soo proud ! XD well anyways, please review and if you have any ideas for the future chapters , please write it in the reviews.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
